


Defending Actions

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Accepting, Defense Lawyer!Sam, General Ribbing, Hiding, Implied Top!Michael, M/M, Secret Relationships, Swapping Clothes, Very Bad Lawyer Puns, getting found out, implied bottom!sam, prosecutor!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean finds out that his younger brother is in bed with Michael.





	Defending Actions

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from my Rare Pairs Rock Mini Bang and this came to mind after I wrote a different fic and. . . Yeah. I’m not sorry, get used to more legal fic stuff from me. So here’s a cute-ish Sam/Michael for you all.

“Can you not do that thing you do in the courtroom?” Michael hummed. 

“Which thing?” Sam asked with a smile, looking up at Michael with a smile. 

“The thing where you exist,” Michael replied with a smile. “Seriously, you distract me in the courtroom.” 

“Not my fault, Mr. Milton,” Sam purred, rolling on top of Michael more. “I just use what the good Lord gave me to make sure that my client gets the best defense possible. It’s your fault you keep staring at my ass.” 

“It is a very nice ass, in my defense,” Michael smiled, his hands gliding over Sam’s bare skin. “And the suits you wear show it off very nicely, Mr. Winchester.”

“Shouldn’t you be paying more attention to my examinations of the witness, Mr. Milton?” Sam asked innocently. 

“Oh don’t give me that,” Michael laughed, finding Sam’s taut rear and squeezing it playfully. “You stare at me too. Don’t think I haven’t caught you doing so.” 

Sam laughed softly. “And on that, I plead the Fifth,” he murmured. 

“Of course you do,” Michael shook his head, kissing Sam sweetly as he rolled them over so he was pinning the taller man underneath of him. 

Sam kissed the older lawyer back, sighing blissfully. “I win,” he murmured. 

“Nah, I think I won,” Michael teased, nipping Sam’s lower lip. 

“We’ll win once I get you to fuck me in that courtroom,” Sam grinned. 

Michael laughed and shook his head. “I am not having tabloid pictures of me with my pants down around my ankles and your ass in the air,” he joked. 

“Oh yes you are,” Sam laughed. “And you’re going to laugh and complain about it.” 

“So are you,” Michael teased. “I mean, no judge will ever let us go head to head on a case again. And I like arguing against you.” 

“Awww, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Sam mocked, laughing as Michael tried to smother him with a pillow. “Fine. My office?” 

“Mine,” Michael insisted. “You have a nice cushy corner office with  _ glass walls _ , Sam Winchester. You’ll scar Mr. Tran if he saw us fucking like rabbits.” 

“I love how you’re more worried about Kevin than you are about Nichole,” Sam laughed.

Michael snorted. “Miss Sterling has worked for my brother and is dating my cousin. I think we could be in the midst of a full BDSM scene in your office and she wouldn’t bat an eye and just wait until we were done patiently.” 

“And probably taking video,” Sam grinned. 

Michael flushed and ducked his head into Sam’s shoulder. “Don’t even joke about that.” 

“What, you don’t get hot and bothered at the thought of Nichole filming you fucking the biggest pain in your ass in the courtroom?” Sam teased. 

Michael groaned and rocked his hips into Sam’s again. “I’d rather we make our own home movie. In  _ my  _ office.” 

“Your  _ cubicle, _ you mean,” Sam grinned. 

“Such cheek,” Michael murmured. “I feel like I should punish you for that.” 

“I’m innocent until proven guilty, Michael,” Sam teased, “and we haven’t even had that trial yet.” 

“Mmm, we should get on that,” Michael teased, leaning in to kiss Sam. 

“When’s jury selection?” Sam asked against Michael’s lips, moaning softly as Michael rocked his hips more firmly into Sam’s, coaxing him to spread his legs more. 

“I am the jury, and your judge,” Michael murmured. 

“I’m entitled to a jury of my peers,” Sam moaned, kissing down Michael’s neck. 

“And I have revoked that right for the indictment,” Michael huffed, grabbing Sam’s strong thighs and hitching them up around his waist again. 

“No fair,” Sam moaned. “Am I allowed to call witnesses, or am I even banned from the right of due process?” 

“Due process? What for?” Michael smirked as he ground into his boyfriend again. “I think you’re going to be fine, Mr. Winchester.” 

“I don’t think so, I think you’re setting me up so there’s no way I won’t be declared guilty,” Sam groaned, digging his fingers into the meat of Michael’s shoulder. 

“Perhaps,” Michael hummed. “I’m not taking a very responsible or ethical approach to this.” 

“I can see that,” Sam smirked. “So what’s my punishment to be? I hope it’s nothing too arduous.” 

“Oh, I can promise you that your punishment is going to be long and hard, like justice,” Michael grinned. 

Sam tossed his head back into the pillows and laughed breathlessly. “Why do we keep doing this?” he asked. “Why?” 

Michael shrugged and kissed Sam again, still rutting against him. “Why not?” he murmured. “We have fun with it, and it’s great to laugh in bed together.” 

“I would have to agree with that,” Sam said, kissing Michael back. “It’s just that the puns are  _ terrible _ .” 

Michael snorted. “You should listen to Gabriel sometime.” 

“No thanks,” Sam smiled. “I’ve got you. And you have a long and hard punishment to be doling out, don’t you?”

Michael growled low in his throat. “You’re insatiable.” 

“So are you,” Sam murmured. “Come on. Fuck the defense over.” 

_ Ding dong. _

They both looked at each other and Sam sighed, shoving at Michael. “I hope that’s the pizza,” he said. “Where are my pants?” 

“Sammy?” 

Michael and Sam froze. 

“You didn’t tell me Dean was coming over!” Michael hissed. 

“I didn’t know!” Sam whispered back, rolling out of bed and finding a pair of pants and a shirt, not caring in the moment who’s they were. “Hide in the closet.” 

“Back into the closet, like the gay I am,” Michael joked weakly. 

“I hate you,” Sam groaned, kissing Michael before pulling the clothes on and walking out into the living room. “Dean, don’t you know to call?” 

Dean shrugged, not looking at his brother. “Figured you could do with a six pack and some grub after a won case. Especially against Michael Milton. Damn, that man’s an ass.” 

Sam shrugged. “You’re dating his brother,” he said, walking over to the bags and looking through them and seeing a vegetarian burrito from Chipotle. “Thanks, Dean.” 

“Lucifer’s a charismatic ass,” Dean shrugged, looking up at his brother finally and frowning. 

“What?” Sam asked, taking a drink from the soda Dean had brought with the meal. 

“Sammy, why are you wearing a Harvard shirt?” Dean asked in confusion. “Especially one that’s too small?” 

_ Fuck.  _ He accidentally grabbed Michael’s shirt. “I got laid the other night, I guess the guy left his shirt behind,” he lied blithely. “I just got out of the shower.” 

“You don’t look like you just got out of the shower, you don’t smell girly enough for it,” Dean said, “And you got laid? That’s great. Little brother’s growing up.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I got laid. I am capable of getting myself some ass every now and then,” he said dryly. 

“Wait, you  _ do  _ look sweaty so. . . OH my God, I nearly walked in on you getting fucked!” Dean looked far too excited about this information and began heading towards Sam’s bedroom, Sam windmilling behind his brother to stop Dean from entering the bedroom. He hoped some sort of lawyerly telepathic link would be established so Michael can escape to Cuba or something, where Dean can’t find him. 

“C’mon, Sammy, it’s cool. I’m sure I’ll like the guy,” Dean said as Sam grabbed onto him like a life preserver and tried tugging him away from the bedroom. 

“He’s sleeping,” Sam said lamely. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind waking up to see the more handsome brother,” Dean grinned. 

“Dean. You’re  _ engaged. _ ” 

“Luce and I have a thing. Little flirtin’ never hurt nobody. It’s when it gets handsy that it’s too far,” Dean said, opening the bedroom door. Michael, blissfully, was nowhere to be found, although he was  _ not, _ as Sam told him to be, in the closet. 

“You don’t think he jumped out the window, d’ya?” Dean asked worriedly. 

“He could be in the bathroom,” Sam said, pointing to the closed bathroom door.

Movement from under Sam’s bed caught the eye of both Winchesters, and there was a brief struggle into getting the older brother away from the source of the movement. Unfortunately, Sam lost this battle and he closed his eyes as Dean grabbed Michael’s ankle and pulled him out. Thankfully, Michael was clothed, wearing a pair of Sam’s sweatpants and his old Stanford hoodie.  

“Samuel, you need to clean under your bed,” Michael groused. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said sarcastically, “I wasn’t aware that you needed to be under my bed like some sort of fuckin’ boogeyman.” 

“Hello, Dean,” Michael said, sitting up and looking at a stunned Dean. 

“Sammy what the hell?” Dean choked. 

Sam sighed and walked over to where Michael was and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, Dean. I’m with Michael.” 

Dean grunted. “Of course you went after a stuck up.” 

“Hey!” Michael growled. 

“No fighting, please put the rulers away,” Sam groaned. “Dean. He’s not everything you see in the courtroom, or when he’s with Lucifer. He’s actually a really sweet, caring guy.” 

Michael smiled and reached up to take Sam’s hand and stand up, looking at him. “You look good in my shirt,” he murmured. 

“I still want to burn it on the sheer principle it’s Harvard,” Sam smirked. “But I like you in the Stanford hoodie.” 

“I only like it because it’s yours,” Michael grunted. 

Dean gagged. 

“You get to be cutesy with Lucifer,” Sam warned. “And don’t deny it.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Isn’t this like. . . not kosher though?” 

“It’s frowned upon, yes,” Michael agreed, “And we’re probably breaking several ethical rules. But we don’t care. We keep it under the radar- you’re the only other person who knows.” 

Dean blinked. “How long have the two of you been together?” he asked slowly. 

Sam and Michael looked at each other. 

“Two years?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Michael hummed. 

“What the fuck,” Dean whispered. “And you’re happy?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean. I am. Does it look like I’m unhappy?” 

“Er, yes?” Dean hazarded.

Sam threw a bitchface at his brother, who laughed. 

“Just kiddin’, Sammy.” 

“It’s  _ Sam. _ ” Sam sighed and hugged Michael closer. “And I’m not happy that I was about to get fucked when you barged in like an unwanted whale.” 

“Hey, I brought your gigantor ass food and beer,” Dean snapped back. “Bitch.” 

“Jerk,” Sam shot back. “I do thank you for the food. Want to stay and chat with Michael and I for a bit?” 

“Sure,” Dean agreed, with a smile. “Luce kicked me out until eleven anyways, said something about not needing a distraction while he worked.” 

“Unfortunately, I cannot do that,” Michael said dryly. “Considering that would be rather rude. ‘Your Honor, may I request removing Sam Winchester from the courtroom? His ass is distracting me’.” 

“NO TALKING ABOUT SAM’S ASS!” Dean shrieked. “Rule No. One.”

Michael and Sam laughed before following Dean into the living room once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
